


发情期

by Az0117



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, OOC预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Az0117/pseuds/Az0117
Relationships: 暖阳/一诺
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	发情期

暖阳把一诺摁在墙上。  
“发情期还乱跑？”  
“不知道联盟基佬多吗？”  
一诺咬了咬下唇。后穴的翕动带出了几许透明的液体，沾湿了内裤黑色的布料。  
“好痒...”一诺发出了几乎听不到的呢喃。  
高热从下腹蔓延到全身，胸前的红点摩擦着粗糙的布料，快感铺天盖地地袭来，身体一阵战栗，敏感又欲求不得。  
“帮帮我...”  
简直是欲火焚身。  
暖阳隔着裤子，握住了一诺的阴茎，上下撸动着。  
一诺的腰一下就软了，倒在暖阳的怀里，任由他挑逗着自己。信息素止不住地逸出，却引出了暖阳越来越盛的欲望，拖着他深陷欲海。  
“哈……”静得只剩下一诺口中细碎的呻吟，暖阳的动作愈来愈大胆了，松开了一诺的裤带，将手伸进一诺的内裤里，甚至还用手扣弄开始流水的铃口。  
“别...这样...会被发现的...回酒店吧...求求你...”一诺抬起头乞求，生理盐水止不住地流下，渲染着双颊绯红。  
“哈...哈...”一诺的喘声越来越急促，暖阳知道他快到了。在一诺射出来的那一刻，暖阳用手束住了他的根部。  
“啊！”一诺的音调陡然拔高，即将释放的快感被硬生生地憋回去，在小腹里乱窜。  
“求...求你...别...”暖阳欣赏着怀里人为情欲沉沦的销魂表情，更硬了，他突然想到些好玩的。  
暖阳松开了束在根部的手，一诺在他怀里颤抖地射出来。  
“夜还很长，宝贝。”  
……  
暖阳把一诺抱到了床上，从床头柜里掏出了润滑液，抹在了一诺的洞口。发情期的身体可以化痛感为快感，暖阳直接插进三根手指，一诺也只是发出一声满足的喟叹。  
暖阳把手指抽出来，透明的肠液上带着一抹腥红。他搂住一诺，心疼地问:“疼吗？”  
一诺只觉得后穴空虚的发痒，身上的燥热游走蔓延开，欲望又升腾而起。可偏偏暖阳的手指在他的口中玩弄着巧舌，津液滴落在床上，晕染开水墨。另一只手也不闲着，在一诺的身上灵巧地拨弄着，每一个敏感点都被暖阳照顾到，快感织成甜蜜的牢笼，让一诺无处可逃。  
暖阳狰狞的巨物突然间进来了，撕裂的痛感差点没让一诺晕过去，他觉得自己被劈开了两半。  
虽然有肠液可以使甬道好些进入，可暖阳一进去，高热的肠肉便黏上来，狠狠地吸着暖阳的巨物，差点把暖阳夹得缴械投降。  
待一诺适应了，暖阳才开始缓慢地抽插起来。巨物慢慢地磨过肠肉，每一处褶皱都被撑开。快感逐渐取代了痛感，交合处咕叽咕叽的水声让一诺羞红了脸，可呻吟却断断续续地从一诺嘴里跑出，声音渐渐染上淫荡。暖阳的抽插逐渐变成了大开大合的顶撞，前端的阴茎又抬起了头，吐出点点白浊。  
“暖阳...帮...我...”一诺的话被撞得支离破碎。  
“谁？”  
“你...暖...阳...林恒...”一诺的声音染上哭腔。  
“那你要我怎么帮啊？”  
“就......”  
或许一诺被欺负狠了，生理盐水混着汗滴落在暖阳肩头。  
“不哭不哭...”暖阳吻去一诺眼角的泪，双手在一诺的阴茎上温柔地撸动着，后面也加快了抽插的频率，直捣一诺的敏感点。  
“啊...哈...啊...”前后的快感叠加在一起，一诺感觉自己要溺死在欲海里，阴茎已经在微微打颤了，双腿被暖阳打开到最大，交合处令人羞耻的的水声传来。一诺只觉得自己眼前发白，稀薄的精液射在了暖阳的小腹上。后穴的肠肉痉挛着，一处小口子好像被打开了。  
是生殖腔。  
暖阳对着小口子狠狠地撞去，一下，两下……小腹的饱胀感越来越多。  
“我...要尿尿...”  
暖阳没有回应，只是生生撞开了生殖腔。里面全是O的敏感点，没几下，一诺便憋不住了。  
“哈...不行...要被玩...坏了...哈...”  
一诺尖叫着被送上高潮。可可怜的阴茎却什么也射不出来，吐出几个空泡泡后，一股淡黄色的尿液流了出来。  
“宝贝被我操尿了哦～”  
“让我彻底标记你吧。”  
这样你就只属于我了。  
巨大的羞耻感让一诺愣住了。暖阳自是当他默认了，手指在后颈找到腺体，用牙齿轻轻磨着，在狠狠咬破；暖阳的巨物在生殖腔里抽插了数十下，最终还是射在了生殖腔里。在那一瞬间，暖阳将津液推进一诺的腺体。  
完全标记。  
滚烫的精液涌入一诺的生殖腔，刺激着一诺的后穴再次高潮，直接倒在了 床上。  
“宝贝你刚才潮吹了。”  
一诺连打暖阳的力气都没有了，只能任由着他把自己抱去浴室清洗。  
然后他们又在浴室干了个爽。

好了真的没了


End file.
